Wake Up Call
by CSIfan8686
Summary: Grissom is woken up by the perfect wake up call. 100% GSR FLUFFY SMUT. A story like this has been playing on my mind for ages so I thought I'd finally write it out. R&R, Sorry if you dont like it.


**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own CSI or any characters. If I did I would have made this into a GSR scene.

**Wake Up Call**

**Grissom's P.O.V**

"Mmm..." I moan as I slowly wake up. I can feel an electric tingling sensation on my bare chest. I keep my eyes closed for a few minutes longer, so that I can enjoy the feeling. I slowly open my eyes and my breath chokes in my throat as I see the most beautiful, big brown eyes smiling up at me. I can still feel the electric sensation as Sara keeps drawing patterns on my chest with her finger and every few seconds she kisses it. Each kiss making me groan with pleasure. Unable to control myself, I move my arms and quickly lift Sara to the side, switching positions before she has chance to protest. I pin her arms down and crush my mouth against hers, making her whimper with delight. She allows herself to be taken and doesn't struggle against me. I lock my fingers through hers as I trail kisses from her mouth to her neck and down her body. When I feel her start to struggle to free her hands, I look up at her. Her eyes are sparkling and begging me to find her mouth with mine. She's gasping for breath and I watch her chest rise and fall as she tries to even out her breathing. I smile and let go of her hands and I see sadness flash over her face. I let out a small chuckle and kneel beside her and pull her up to me, finally catching her mouth. Now, it's Sara who can't control herself. She moans as she crushes herself against me and runs her fingers through my hair and over my body as she kisses me desperately. "Mmm...love you." she says as she slides onto me without breaking the sensual kiss. "Love you too." I groan as I lean in to kiss her neck. We both sigh with pleasure as we start to move. My hands trail from her face, down to her thigh and up to her hips as I pull her even closer to me. Sara dances her fingers across my shoulder and onto my face as she lifts my face to hers. "Mmm...need your mouth." she slurs, sounding like she's had too much to drink. She kisses me, tenderly at first but then turning frenzied as she pushes her tongue into my mouth. I grind my hips harder against Sara and I feel her body shudder and shake as she moans out my name. This drives me to desperation and I can't control myself any longer. I tense up and growl her name as I release into her. I hear her whimper quietly and her body goes limp in my arms. I kiss her softly on the lips, lift her off me and gently lay us down at the bottom of the bed. I find the quilt on the floor and pull it up over us as Sara snuggles up against my chest.

"Good afternoon." she whispers, a few minutes later.

"Yes it is." I reply as I kiss her head.

"I guess we'd better start getting ready for work."

"Yeah...I suppose. Would you care to join me in the shower?" I ask seductively.

"Do you really think I'd stay in bed, alone, when I can be wet, naked and covered in soap suds with you?" she smiles. She quickly stands up, grabs my hand and pulls me from the bed towards the bathroom. Our lips are locked together before we reach the bathroom. I fumble about trying to find the shower switch and turn it on. Without breaking the kiss, I push Sara back towards the bathroom counter and she screams as her hot skin collides with the cold marble counter top. I place my hands on her lower back so that her skin won't come into contact with the cold again. I carefully lift her onto me and she wraps her legs around me as I hold her up against the counter. She groans out my name as she leans back in attempt to take me deeper inside her. I can feel her tighten around me slightly, I know she's struggling to hold on to herself. "Let go Sara." I whisper. "Let me feel you. Show me how much you love me." I say as I thrust into her. She rolls her head back and digs her nails into my shoulders. I smile when she tightens around me and I feel her warmth. A sound escapes her lips, a sound louder than a moan but not quite a scream. She wraps her arms around my neck and holds me so tightly, it's as if she's trying to stop herself from falling into oblivion. The heat from her body is making my head spin, I take a deep breath to calm myself down. I hold Sara tightly in my arms as shuffle over to the shower and step in. She whimpers as the first droplets of water trail down her skin to an area of sensitivity. As I pin her against the wall of the shower she starts to grind her hips in sync with mine. She moans loudly when she feels me tense up and she starts to pump her hips harder against me. "Come on Gil, show me how much you love." she cries. Her words push me over the edge and with one final thrust, I empty myself into her. I groan out her name as she bites down on my shoulder to stop her screams. She lets her legs fall to floor as I pull out of her and we stand holding each other up for a few minutes, revelling in the after sensations. Sara reaches up and kisses me as I reach for the shower gel. She sighs lovingly as I massage the gel onto her skin and she does the same to me.

"How did I get so lucky?" I whisper.

She looks at me and smiles and says "I'm the lucky one."

After our long and eventful shower, I watch Sara get dressed and then I dress myself. We have a light meal and get ready to leave for work. I lock the front door and pull Sara towards me, wrapping my arms around her.

"I love you so much Mrs Grissom." I whisper as I softly kiss her lips.

"I love you Mr Grissom." she replies as she kisses me back.

After a few seconds we pull apart and head towards our own cars. I watch as Sara starts the engine and pulls out of the drive way. I pull out directly behind her and follow her to the lab, not letting her out of my sight for a second. I smile and mumble to myself "Yeah...I'm the luckiest and the happiest man in the world."

**The End**


End file.
